Two major concerns in drug development are the need to predict the efficacy and safety of a potential drug candidate before clinical trials are initiated, and how to predict which individual cancer cell types are going to respond to a particular treatment. During the development process, therefore, drug candidates are typically batch tested on a variety of cell lines. Those that seem to have the desired effect on the cell lines are then tested in animals during the preclinical phase. Neither process, however, replicates the true clinical situation. As a result, patients in clinical trials often have to endure unpleasant and sometimes harmful effects because neither differential sensitivity nor patient variability was adequately considered during the drug developmental phases.
To overcome these deficiencies, in vitro cell-based assays that demonstrate a high degree of predictability during different phases of drug development are needed. In addition, there is a need for high throughput assays for screening large numbers of potential drug candidates produced during the discovery phase of drug development so those candidates demonstrating promise can be the subject of further research and development. It, therefore, follows that assays based on primary cells exhibiting a high degree of predictability, coupled with a high-throughput component, could have a significant impact and value on the drug development process.
The hematopoietic system is one of five continuously proliferating systems of the body, the others being the epithelial mucosa of the gastrointestinal tract, the dermis of the skin, the germ cells of the reproductive organs and the epithelium of the eye cornea. All five proliferating systems share common characteristics, the most important being that a small population of stem cells maintains the continuous production of mature end cells. They all possess the same structural organization of four basic compartments, namely the stem cell, amplification and differentiation, maturation and mature cell compartments.
The hematopoietic system, however, is unique in several ways. It is the only system capable of producing at least eight functionally different cell lineages from a single pluripotent stem cell. Assays are available that allow the differential effect of drugs on the various lympho-hematopoietic lineages to be examined. Second, the site of cell production changes during ontological development. This helps in differential sensitivity testing. Third, the site of production in the adult is the bone marrow, which is a significantly different tissue from the functional site of the peripheral circulation. Fourth, compared with other proliferating systems, and almost all other systems of the body, adult hematopoietic stem and progenitor cells are readily accessible.
Hematopoietic stem and progenitor cell lineages can be used to measure parameters that would normally be inaccessible. For example, peripheral blood contains mature end cells that can be readily obtained to measure red and white blood cell counts, differential counts and other end stage blood parameters. These parameters are conventionally used in preclinical drug testing and form the basis of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) guidelines for hemotoxicity testing during clinical trials. However, these parameters have little if any predictive value as to, for example, the cytotoxic effect of therapeutic compounds on primitive hematopoietic cells or the stem cells of other proliferating tissues.
Besides the mature red and white blood cells, the peripheral blood also contains circulating populations of stem and progenitor cells that can be isolated and used for hematopoietic status monitoring and hemotoxicity testing. The so-called granulocyte-macrophage colony-forming cell (GM-CFC) assay and the enumeration of CD34+ cells (stem and early progenitor cells) currently form the basis of quality control for hematopoietic stem cell transplantation.
The widespread use of in vitro hematopoietic assays was initiated when soluble factors released by fibroblasts were shown to be capable of stimulating cells to form granulocyte-macrophage colonies in soft agar (Bradley & Metcalf, Aust. J. Exp. Biol. Med 44, 287-287 (1987); Pluznik & Sachs, Exp. Cell Res. 43, 553-553 (1966)). Colony forming assays (CFAs) for erythropoietic progenitor cells (McLeod et al., Blood 44, 617-534 (1974); Iscove et al., J. Cell Phyisol. 2-23 (1974); Axelrad, et al., Haemopoiesis in Culture 226-234 (1974)) and other hematopoietic lineages were also developed. The use of cytotoxic drugs such as 5-fluorouracil (Hodgson et al., Exp. Hemat. 10, 26-36 (1982) and Int. J. Cell Cloning 1, 49-56 (1983)) and hydroxyurea (Rosendaal et al., Nature 264, 68-69 (1976)) allowed the hierarchy within the stem cell compartment to be elucidated and in vitro assays for primitive stem cell populations to be developed (Ploemacher et al., Blood 78, 2527-2536 (1991); Sutherland et al., Blood 72, 104a (1988)).
In vivo, an insult at the stem or early progenitor cell level requires a certain amount of time for the effect to be detected at the peripheral blood level. The effect may not be observed for weeks, or even months. This does not provide a high level of predictability and is why end stage cell parameters cannot be used to predict the effect of an agent. By the time the effect is observed, adverse reactions by the patient have already occurred.
In vitro colony-forming assays based on stem or progenitor cells, on the other hand, can fulfill the requirements of prediction and sensitivity because they detect the effect of the insult before it is observed in the circulation. Colony-forming assays for leukemic cells are also available. In these classic assays, the more primitive the cell to be detected, the longer it takes to detect its progeny in the form of a colony. The proliferative potential of the cells being analyzed, and their ability to be stimulated by growth factors in vitro are essential for these assays. This dependency on the amplification compartment inherent in the hematopoietic system is often overlooked and, without this component, colony-forming assays in general, and especially predictive hemotoxicity testing, could not be performed.
Under steady-state conditions, the proliferative status of primitive stem cells is considered to be quiescent, while the proportion of cells in cell cycle increases with stem cell maturity. Once the stem cell has become determined with respect to a cell lineage, it enters the amplification compartment for producing the large and constant number of mature cells. With entry into the cell cycle, however, the cell becomes vulnerable to exogenous agents including the cytotoxic drugs typically used in oncology. Thus, the GM-CFC assay, for example, has been used to predict myclosuppression (Prieto, P., Sci. Total Environ. 247, 349-354 (2000)). The predictive quality of this assay has been proven by validation studies with alkylating agents (Parchment et al., Toxicol. Pathol. 21, 241-250 (1993)). Additionally, however, if the maximum tolerated drug concentration for hematopoietic cells can be predicted, hemotoxicity studies would play an important role in drug discovery since it would be a toxic/therapeutic index-based assay (Parchment et al., Ann. Oncol. 9, 357-364 (1998)).
In the case of cytotoxic drug testing, the target cells have to be in cell cycle. For any drug that relies on cell proliferation, the tissues most affected or damaged by toxicity are those actively engaged in cell proliferation, which includes the bone marrow and the gastrointestinal tract. It, therefore, follows that hemotoxicity testing could also usefully be extrapolated to, and predictive for, the effects of a potential drug on other proliferating tissues.
Toxicity in general, and hemotoxicity in particular, can also be correlated with the time of drug administration. The therapeutic index of a drug, and hence its toxicity, is dependent, in part on the circadian variation in the hematopoietic cell division as seen, for example, in rodents (Laerum, O. D., Exp. Hematol. 23, 1145-1147 (1995); Aardal et al., Exp. Hemtol., 11, 792-801 (1993); Aardal, Exp. Hematol. 12, 61-67 (1984); Wood et al., Exp. Hematol., 26, 523-533 (1998)), dogs (Haurie et al., Exp. Hematol. 27, 1139-1148 (1999); Abkowitz et al., Exp. Hematol. 16, 941-945 (1988)), and in humans (Abrahamsen et al., Eur. J. Haematol. 58, 333-345 (1997); Baudoux et al., Bone Marrow Transplant 22 (Suppl. 1) S 12 (1998); Carulli et al., Hematologica 85, 447-448 (2000)). Similarly, cells of the gut mucosa (Schering et al., Anat. Rec. 191, 479-486 (1978)), Sterm & Paus, Exp. Dermatol. 8, 229-233 (1999); Zanello et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 115, 757-760 (2000)) and the corneal epithelium of the eye (Schening et al., Anat. Rec. 191, 479-486 (1978)) exhibit circadian organization. For human bone marrow and gastrointestinal tissues, for example, S-phase DNA synthesis preferentially occurs in the morning hours rather than in the evening or nighttime hours. This implies cytotoxic agents might be less toxic and exhibit high efficacy if given at a time when the proliferative status of the cells is at a nadir in these tissues.
For toxicity testing, large numbers of comparative samples are needed, thereby making the enumeration of manual colony-forming assays (CFAs) for this purpose impractical. CFAs also suffer from a lack of standardized colony enumeration procedures, the subjectivity and high degree of expertise of the personnel carrying out the procedures, and the time required for accurate enumeration of the colonies. The long culture periods required to visualize the proliferative potential of different cell populations is also a disadvantage. However, the culture period is an inherent property of the cell population and cannot be changed.
Conventional cell proliferation assays have measured either 3H-thymidine or 5-bromo-deoxyuridine (BrdU) incorporation. The BrdU assay can use microscopy, flow cytometry or absorbance. Colorimetric tetrazolium compounds, in particular 3-[4,5-dimethylthiazol-2yl]-2,5-diph-enyltetrazolium bromide (MTT), (Mosmann, J. Immunol. Meth. 65, 666 (1983)), have also been used. Horowitz and King, J. Immunol. Meth. 244, 49-58 (2000)) developed a multi-well, murine colony-forming assay in soft agar whereby the enumeration of cell proliferation or inhibition was measured using the MTT calorimetric method. Results were equivalent to the colony-forming assay. The number of target cells was reduced to 1.25×104 cells/ml, but only granulocyte/macrophage progenitor cells were tested and not stem cells, erythropoietic, or megakaryopoietic progenitor cells. However, it is also desirable to have an assay system that can accommodate the complete range of target cell populations that can be cultured and subjected to drug-induced hemotoxicity effects.
Hematological malignancies rank 5th and 6th in the cause of deaths for men and women, respectively, and the use of stem cell transplants using peripheral blood, bone marrow, and umbilical cord blood have increased dramatically. Reconstitution of the patient after a transplant, however, usually occurs in about 14 days, which is the same time required for the conventional, manual, CFA to detect the growth potential of transplanted cells. Therefore, the usefulness of the GM-CFC assay as an indicator and quality control measure for the growth potential of the transplantable cells is limited. Reliance is often placed on measuring the number of CD34+ cells by flow cytometery, even though this provides no information as to the cell growth potential. Therefore, there is a need for a sensitive, rapid and cost-effective assay that can be used as an indicator for hematopoietic engraftment and reconstitution potential. The patient would benefit significantly because, if engraftment and reconstitution of the lympho-hematopoietic system does not occur after transplantation, the physician can rapidly detect this rejection and proceed with a second transplant, offering reduced financial implications in lower hospitalization and medication costs and improved patient comfort and recovery.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become fully apparent from the description and claims that follow or may be learned by the practice of the invention.